Cernunnos' Gift
by Callisto C Vasile - Evans
Summary: New Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, visits an Ancient Druid grove to collect rare ingredients. While searching he finds Cernunnos' Gift. What is lurking in the shadows of the grove? What are those unusual creatures protecting the gift? Contains; Scheming Goblins, Dumbledore playing God, OC members of House Black, Prince and Delacour.
1. Chapter 1 - Cernunnos' Gift

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own any of the Harry Potter character. My OC character names are choosen based on reference to name of wizards that exist in the Harry Potter world or by personal choice.

Contains suggestion of violence and neglect. I do not currently have a Beta. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1 - Cernunnos' Gift**

He was thankful that this weekend would be a four day weekend, with teaching assistant Aurora Sinistra was fulfilling her first weekend of probationary Deputy Head of Slytherin under the guidance of Lena Lundstrøm. As such Severus could not be at Hogwarts for those days as a tradition started. It granted a perfect opportunity to visit the ancient forest of South Surrey, to forage for Fairy Mushrooms, Unicorn Lichens and other plants. If he was lucky he might see the native herd of unicorns and other forest animals.

This woodland was little known among herbology and potion master's, it never failed to provide him with a treasure trove of magical and mundane ingredients. As the Ancient Woodland and Moon Meadows were often left undisturbed the quality of the ingredients was uniquely high quality, pristine and something regularly foraged magical land could not achieve even with the finest Dragon dung. He worked his way through the brambles and nettles, wrestled with the vines guarding the Druid gate. The gate guardian was always stubborn on him, always insured that he paid respect to the Druids despite the local clan passing centuries okay.

Placing his bag down, he removed his outer robe until he was only in a flax linen shirt and trousers. Casting heavy warming charms to keep away the bitterness of winter solstice. He pulled vials from his person containing blood, his, Bear, Unicorn, Dragon and Phoenix. Carefully he traced the sacred druid runes, on the highest part of the stone gate with his blood adding to the groves protection. The vines retreated, he proceeded to approach the ancient Oak with a face and symbols carved into its bark. As he recited the druid pray for solstice, he placed bears blood over the bear carving and offered the magical creature blood the the eye of the tree. The point at which the protective wards originated.

In the middle of a stone circle that laid in front of the Oak, he burned logs of Scots Pine and Yew. Once the flames engulfed the logs, he placed He placed a bunch of burning, dried Mistletoe, Holly, Ivy, Aconite and Mint. The grove filled with the scents of woodburning and mint, cleansing the usual scents that past over from nearby muggle towns. Once the rite had passed, he retrieved his gloves and collectors kit. First passing a healthy growth of unicorn lichen and variety of mosses, carefully taking from areas rarely grazed on. Carefully making his way down the wooded path towards to Moon Meadows. At the entrance to the clearing, he carefully collected mushroom blooms from the base of an Old Yew tree. Careful to leave enough behind to complete the Faery ring, the meadow was as beautiful as ever. He was glad that no one had discovered it.

Although it was winter, all the plants were still alive and flowering, he often theorised the ancient protection left behind from the tribes allowed this to occur. His blood and magic offering must have renewed them. He kneeled gently on the area he previously harvested and began the painstaking work of collecting ingredients with minimal disturbance to the surrounding plants. After he had painstakingly collected flowers, leaves, stems, roots and sprigs (for replanting) from the dry part of the meadow, he labeled boxes and activated his special preservation rune sequence. A mixture of common runes and a couple of runes specially designed by the Prince family. The rune was a family secret made using the Kings of Dacia diaries, where the family first heralded from. A collection of diaries stated over 2000 years previous.

He stretched up towards the night sky as he stood, it was definitely time for a short break, returning to the woodfire. He sat on a weathered tree trunk as he drank Coffee from his battered flask and ate some of the foods that his sister Rhea had given him. As he ate, he stared at the dancing flames pensively. Suddenly he heard light rustling, he turned to see a small boy in a tourn chevron jacked which was sliding off his shoulders and stopped below his knees. The boy pajama shorts and trainer were in similar condition. The boy stood eyeing the fire hopefully from his place next to a nearby tree, Severus motioned for the boy to come. Nervous the boy walked towards him, only to stumble and land heavily on his knee.

Surprising the boy did not cry or call for his parent, instead he stood up again and continued toward the fire. Severus watched as the boys limp became more pronounced, "Stay there, you don't want to make your leg worse.", the boy stopped walking and sat down clumsily. He sighed before rising, in a few strides he kneeled before the boy. He inspected the boy, clearly his injuries were not life-threatening so could wait until they left the grove. Placing a hand on the child's arm to get his attention " What's your name?"

"Don't know, Auntie said my nursery name was a lie. Damien Towers"

"Where are your parents?"

"Died."

"Family?"

"Left me."

"When did they leave you?"

" Santa saw me sneak into local library fun day. Auntie heard that I asked for a flying bike and a family. Auntie dragged me home, hit me and Uncle dumped me in woods after I fell asleep." He admitted nervously.

"It's Friday night, do you want some food" He spoke calmly while guestering at his bag.

Shyly the boy nodded, lifting his face. Covered in bruising and minor scrapes, his dark green almond eyes were hesitant. I carried him over to the fire. I laid my folded cloak over him like a blanket and pulled some snacks out of my bag. A small bottle of milk, extra chicken salad sandwich and a Banana, handing the food to the boy, he said softly " Eat slowly, so you do not get sick. How did you find the Druids grove?"

After a couple of moments the child mumbled ," I followed the moss lizard. He said the warmth was this way." Nervously he pulled his hand through his long wavy dark auburn locks, pulling out some leaf pieces.

" Well I cannot call you boy, how about Silvanus until we find your records?" he suggested softly, as he helped the boy pull leave out of his hair.

" What does it mean?"

" It means forest, he was the Roman God of forests. So where is your friend?"

The boy hissed and chirped, a few moments later a miniature dragon like creature no larger than a cat appeared, the boy allowed the creature to climb his arm. As it climbed it wound its long serpentine body around Silvanus arm, its spines were rounded and its folded wings had moss growing on top. The creature was a mixture of moss green and dark grey in colour, no doubt in sunlight it would be perfectly camouflaged for the grove.

"Interesting, I am not entirely sure of his species name. Silvanus, we need to travel to my sister place so I can treat you. Would your friend come with us to?"

"She says she is one of ten, the grove will always be protected. We can take them with us, they know you honor the grove and its origins." The boy stammered on the larger words, obviously unsure about their pronounciation. Severus held still as a similar creature landed on his left shoulder, this one was brown in colour, patterned to look like the groves in Oak trees. Its front paws held on his shoulder and the lower claws on the lower back with the tail wrapped around his hip. As the boy finished his food, Severus kneeled in front of the boy.

"Silvanus, before we go I need to explain something. Do you believe in Magic?"

The small childs eye grew with fear, "Uncle and Aunt say bad word".

"It's not a bad word, there is a whole world out there hidden from those who are unable to use or see it. These creatures would not have lead you to this Ancient Druid Grove in a forest, if they did not see that you were magical. Would you like to see some Magic?"

When the boy nodded, Severus made a rotating ball of light blue light which floated a meter from the ground. He then did a chain of spells collecting his equipment, securing his possessions and atmosphere charms for the boy. After he lifted him to his hip, he enlarged his cloak so it covered both of them, fastening it loosely so the boys head held to tightly by the string fastening. The dragon like creatures adjust their positions so Severus could walk without justling them. As they exited the grove, Severus conjured his patronus, a large panther stood to attention.

" For Rhea Prince, I have found a lost child within the grove. Most likely a black case, can you retrieve medikit and evidence box in Lab. Will apparate in five minutes to master suite." The animal contorted into a barely noticeable streak of light as it disappeared.

"My Sister lives a couple of miles away, we will use magic to get there. It will feel like being squeezed into a tube. Close your eye, deep breath and hold on. " When the small boy took a deep breath, severus let him magic guide him to their destination, using a small amount of shadow apparition to soften the landing.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Examination

**Disclaimer;** I do not own recognisable Harry Potter characters. Brief discriptions of violence, neglect and child abuse. Currently have no Beta.

 **Chapter 2 - First Examination and Meeting Rhea**

With one hand movement, he had decloaked himself and removed his bag. He place the child on the large ottoman as he summoned towel, blankets and some of his Godson's old clothes. His sister, a pale kindly looking women entered in a rush with all the requested items.

" Hello Severus, What is the story this time?", she said in a matter of fact fashion as she tied up her dark brown locks into a tight bun.

" Male child, looks 3 but speaks like a 5 year old. Doesn't know his true name. Abandoned in the woods two nights ago. Dragon like creature led him to me tonight. Do you mind taking pictures and setting up to Auto - Quill while I treat." He turned his attention back to the boy, " Okay, Silvanus, will you let me treat you and take evidence. This way you won't have to head back to your old family."

When the boy nodded, Severus helped him stand gently. " We need to take a picture while you walk, so we can display the limp", he said as he gently guided the boy forward. "Just ten steps" he instructed in a encouraging tone, slowly the boy limped. When he was there, Severus placed him back on the ottoman. Rhea worked in the background, magically directing the Auto-Quill and parchment nearby, as she took pictures.

" Basic information, John Doe under the age of five, known by the alias Damian Towers. Lives with his Uncle, Aunt and male Cousin. Abandoned in woods in South Surrey, England on Wednesday the 20th during the night. Found by Severus Tobias Auer - Prince known as Severus Tobias Snape on Friday the 22nd sometime between 9 and 11pm. This is a medical review carried out by mediwizard, registered professor, potion and defence master. Witnessed by patient and Rhea Silvia Auer - Prince, who has basic family healing certificate, previous experience in children's welfare department and training paralegal in family law mundane and magical."

" Child nicknamed Silvanus was scanned using basic age, height and condition spell. Results; 4 years 4 months and 22 days, born July 1980. Height 92cm or 36.2inches, Weight 11kg or 1St 10Lb and 4 Oz. Average for 4 ½ is 104cm, 41 inches and 16 kg, 2St 7Lb 4Oz. Patient presenting in lowest percentiles of children aged 3 ½. Child condition indicates serious level of neglect and physical harm.

Second scanning spell, reveals that child name has been obscured. Most likely a child of magical or squib parents. Child has dark green eyes, long wavy dark auburn hair almost black. Skin tone is light olive skin, almond shaped eye, classified as Caucasian. Difficult to determine any distinctive face marks due to bruising." Rhea took another set of photos showing the boys face in profile from both directions and from the front. She whispered " Your doing well Sil" and gently squeezed his hand.

" Boy found in dark gray pajama shorts from the muggle brand H&M, several sizes too large with loose stitching and frayed edges. Light Jacket from H&M in dark blue with orange and white chevon from shoulders to breast bone region. Similar condition, holes, distressed material and seams, large coming down to child's knees."

Severus paused as he peeled off the boys clothes, laying them out on the coffee table to be photographed. " Grey vest top and white briefs both in poor condition from the same brand. Slightly better size still indicates they were secondhand and worn by a much larger male child. Trainers are cheap, secondhand and two sizes to large, with heavily worn soles and shredded laces. Sock are also in poor state and damp. After removing vest, it is clear that the child has severe bruising across the torso."

" On the face a partial handprint shaped bruise and several smaller superficial cuts and bruises. Deep tissue bruise and swelling on the right shoulder and upper arm. Indication of pulling leading to shoulder dislocation and muscle strain. Consistent bruising about 2 days old down torso and back. Knees have heavy bruising and cuts with debris in them, soil, plant matter and stone. Childs feet and hands have sores, splits dry skin, indicating exposure to damp freezing conditions without adequate protection. I will run a detailed medical scan, , covering medical history, intelligence indicator emotional, magical and physical health." After a series of complex wand movements and chants, parchment scroll appeared out of nowhere, rolling up neatly on the coffee table.

" A copy and summary of the report will be added to the evidence file. Recording from before Dec 1981 has been obscured also. Results indicate severe neglect with physical violence started recently with his first magical core growth. Light scarring suggests a belt was used in the first physical assault". After all the photos had been taken, he continued speaking as he healed the boy's injuries. First dealing with superficial ones, then the bruising, then the scarring marks on the back. Using a mixture of spells, balms and potions to heal everything. " Patient will require nutrient potion, bone strengtheners, muscle and nerve tonics. Suggestion that Goblin testing and healing required to break around obscuring magics. Will visit Goblins in the next 24 hours." with that they shut off the auto quill and placed all the evidence in a messenger bag along with his shrunk clothing.

"Who would like to bathe you, Silvanus?"

" You"

" Okay, question number 2, would you like to go the the bank tonight when its quiet or tomorrow whens its really busy and loud."

" Tonight, will the Goblins know what they are?" he pointed at the two creatures nestled on the fireplace mantle.

" The goblins are wise proud creatures, I think they will know knowledge than has been forgot many years ago."

Severus continued to talk about Goblins, as Rhea started the bath. With bright orange bubbles which when popped smelled of orange, cinnamon and cloves. After the boy body and hair was scrubbed and washed. Severus encased him in a fluffy towel while spelling his hair dry. Severus used a guiding hand to ensure the boy went to the toilet and brushed his teeth. Then clothing the boy in dark blue jeans, dark green shirt and a charcoal jumper. He improvise with a pair of his own shoes, creating comfortable pair of black shoes. While he tied them as the boy struggled, Rhea combed and put the boy hair up into a low bun with a leather hair tie.

Rhea spoke " I sent word to Grandfather and the family solicitor. They will meet Grasten in a guarded conference office. I also have a flask of hot chocolate, coffee some pepper up and biscuits. Sev will you change quickly and get all the paperwork, while I will find and adapt a cloak and winter wear for Siv". Severus quickly made his way to the adjoining bedroom, while Rhea summoned a cloak with the Prince and Auer Sigil on the lapel. The boy looked like he was drowning in material when it was placed on his shoulder as it was fastened.

" Okay Silvanus, hold the shoulder to your shoulders while I use the shrinking charm." After a couple of minutes there was perfectly sized dark grey gloves and scarves to match. Severus return in a dark green shirt, black trousers, jumper and shoes. He fastened and put on his outerwear, then dutifully held his sisters coat while she dealt with the more intricate lace fastenings on girls cloaks.

" Sev, shall we glamour the child for safety. The whole obscuring charms is not a good indication. Perhaps darken his eyes to a near black and his hair to a dark brown." Severus nodded and cast intricate glamours while his sister got out a pocket mirror to show the boy the changes.

" Silvanus, we are going to floo, travel through the fireplace. Same rules as before, the flame won't hurt us promise. Rhea will you take the dragonoids under your cloak, stick them to your arms and they will travel safe. Floo Hall, Gringotts, Princeps". The fire warmed momentarily before there bodies were pushed through the floo system in a disorientating fashion. After a moment, the siblings and their stowaways exited the fireplace. Walking into the inner atrium toward a teller. "Don't stare too much child. Greet or nod to the Goblins who help." The boy wiggled a bit in Severus secure grip while attempting to look at everything. They were greeted and guided the the meeting room.

" Grandfather, Grasten and co, thanks for meeting us at this inconvenient time. Rhea will pass over a copy of the evidence and notify you of events while I get Silvanus settled and remove his glamours" . Rhea pulled out the bag of clothing as well as multiple copies of document for them all to review. Severus removed the glamours and the their outerwear. Then gave him a sippy cup of hot chocolate with a dash of his daily potions in and sat down with the child on his lap, he placed a small box of biscuits on the corner of the table in front.

" I think it's advisable that I play a memory for you. We also found two dragon type creature who wanted to play stowaway and are yet to leave the boy". On cue the creature unwinded and flew to settle on a chair close to the heat vent in the room. The boy was too young to pull memories from they would have to rely of his words and Severus' memories in that case. Over the next hour, the evidence was received before the Goblins suggested certain actions.

" I have a suspicion who the child is, I recognise that specific shade of Auburn hair. Very rare and the family only exist in hidden squip lines and yet to be reclaimed in wizarding or known squibs. The family name Towers, old pureblood most famously known for their neutrality, wizarding architecture specialist and rare material manipulation talent. I suggest that I bring the Goblin Ruler in on this, I don't want to bring in his families goblin if they have been compromised by the obscurer. Have some teas and coffees while I notify the ruler." With that the Goblin left the room.

" Severus, the child is most likely a war orphan. Whatever happen he will no likely be brought into this family. Will you be prepared to be the primary caretaker? "

" If Albus won't interfere than yes, if not we have plenty of allies in Europe Mainland who can take him and I will spend the holidays with him. I will take a couple of weeks off for sickness to help him settle in the least." he said quietly as he rubbed the sleepy boys cheek lightly. " Grandfather did Grandmother let you leave without a gift for the child? We know how much she's loves children in need."

"Of course she did, a family blanket with soft sheep wool on one side, the usual family charms. Oh and a stuffed plush which she was teasing you with after hearing about your reputation among the children of Hogwarts." he said laying the item on the table for Severus to reach for. Severus lightly lifted the boy so he would wrap him up and placed the plush bat in his arm. He laid the boy across his lap and nearby chair. Rhea passed Severus a strong coffee while the adults engaged in light conversation.


	3. Chapter 3 - Goblins' Aide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the familiar places or Harry potter characters.

Remains Un'Beta'd.

 **Chapter 3 - Goblin's Aid**

After twenty minutes had passed a group of Goblins entered the room. "Stay seated it is much too late or rather early for your bowing, Prince Family. Your liaison has updated me on the situation, I have sent out some aids to compile the information needed. I think it's prudent to run a full inheritance test and abilities test. Then a five generation family tree. Then we will certify all your evidence while running another full medical. Given his age and the evidence that nothing untoward has happened by your hands. We will carry us all testing while he's asleep. Will you Potion Master Snape collect a vial of blood, we need enough for about 28 drops just in case."

Severus fulfilled the King's request, passing over the vial to Grasten who was setting up for the tests. After 5 minutes of curing time, the results were complete.

 **Birth Name:** Evan Hadrian Charlus Aster Potter - Black

Common Name: Hadrian Charlus Potter

Alias: Harry James Potter, Damien Towers (Mundane records name)

 **Date of Birth** : 29th June 1980 ( Premature - due 31st July 1980)

 **Parents**

Lilly Mae Serena Towers - Evans

James Fleamont Potter

 **Family Lines:**

Potter

Fleamont

Gryffindor

Peverell

Black

Ravenclaw

Le Fay

Evans

Slytherin

Emerys

Towers

NB although Peverells are triad descendants of Le Fay, Pendragon and Emerys. They cannot inherit purely by that line. Magical skill is essential to inheriting the predecessor lines through Peverell alone.

 **BloodLine Curses:**

Walburga Habsburg Curse (broken with Lilly Towers - Evans)

Potter Luck Curse - May your live in unusual times ( can be broken by families with magical resistance to magical being magics)

Black Instability - Caused by Arthur Sayre, increased chance due to Siruis III Black blood adoption

 **Bloodline Protection:**

By Primary Vassel lines of founders ( Longbottom, Fawley, Clearwater and Gaunt)

 **Other Special Statuses**

Evans

Friend of the Goblin Nation

Protectorate of the Royal Living Vampire Family and Friend to the Vampire Royal Court

Friend of the Bulgarian Ministry (Carpathian ICW) and Friend to the Representative of Romanian Magical Community

Towers

Friends of the Council of Magical Beings (Humanoid or Sentient Beings)

Hearth and Home Contract (for any building built by the family)

 **Magical Abilities:**

Predicted Core Level - Mage

Talent Development Predictions (bracket indicate prediction of skills that can accumulate)

Emotional Talents (Minor Mind Arts, Persuasive Emotional Magics)

Memory and Learning Talents ( Increased absorption and relay,Eidetic Memory)

Self transfiguration (Metamorphmagus/Animagus/ Shape Shifter)

Healing ( General Level, Mage Level, Blood Magics)

Beast Speaking (Parseltongue and other variants)

Magic Manipulation (Core Magics Dexterity, Wandless, Non - Verbal, Magic Sight & Senses Variant)

Material Manipulation (Collection, Creation, Manipulation and Destruction)

Subject Specialist Prediction

Material Arts (Collection, Magical Creature Husbandry,Herbology, Potions, Alchemy and Material Creation)

Magical Arts ( Self and Battle Transfiguration, Battle Charms)

Healing Arts (Magical Being, Magical Creatures and Human)

Physical Arts ( Weapon Arts, Dueling, Survival and Battle Arts)

Magical Manipulation (Spell Creation, Warding and Runes)

Magical Arts (Defence and Offence, Ritual)

Mind Arts (Minor)

NB: This shows a potential of person testing, they are likely only to be achieved in Magical, Emotion and Physical health are optimal and the client has the right education.

Magical Being Inheritance: High possibility of Magical Being emerging with the maturation of core

NB: Retesting after Level 4 Core Maturation Stage (Age 11 - 15) will present possibilities.

 **Family Trees**

Maternal Line

F(-1)

Lilly Mae Serena (nee Towers - Evans)Potter

Sibling - Petunia Sorrel (nee Towers - Evans) Dursley

F(-2)

Michael Cyan Evans

Heather Zora Towers

F(-3)

Neirin Irving Evans

Maria Mae (nee Gaunt) Evans

Sorren Towers

Danica Lyra (nee Black) Towers

F(-4)

Irvine Michael Evans

Fleur I Colette (nee Delacour) Evans

Kadmus Morfin Gaunt

Europa Morana (nee Gaunt - Yaxley) Gaunt

Myron Sten Towers

Cassie Gabrielle (nee Delacour ) Towers

Phineas II Hrafn Black

Miroslav Isidor (nee Vasiliy ) Black (male)

Paternal Line (Primary)

F(-1)

James Fleamont Charlus Potter (Born of Fleamont but adopted by Great Uncle)

F(-2)

Fleamont Henry Potter

Euphema Aine (nee Gamp) Potter

Charlus Henry Potter (Adopted Father)

Dorea Elizabeth (nee Black) Potter (Adopted Mother)

F(-3)

Henry Jacob Potter (Older Brother to Charlus Henry Potter)

Scarlett Ginerva (nee Ollivander) Potter

William John Gamp

Eustacia Nimue (nee Fawley) Gamp (Aunt of Hector Fawley)

Corvus Orion Black (Adopted Line)

Josette Jade (nee Flint ) Black (Adopted Line)

F(-4)

Jacob Cinead Potter

Alice Hayden (nee Fleamont) Potter

Gwydion Ash Ollivander (younger brother of Garrick Yew)

Garnet Sienna (nee MacMillan ) Ollivander

John Charles Gamp

Ciara Elora(nee Greengrass)

Arthur Eustace Fawley

Daria Laura (nee Greengrass) Fawley

Altair Cygni Black (Adopted Line)

Alya Vega (nee Shafiq) Black (Adopted Line)

Marcus I Cathan Flint (Adopted Line)

Cosima Jade (nee Zabini) Flint (Adopted Line)

Paternal Line (Secondary) - Adopted

F (-1)

Sirius Orion Black

Brother - Regulus Arcturus Black

F(-2)

Orion Arcturus Black

Walburga Cassiopeia (nee Black) Black

F(-3)

Arcturus III Lonan Black

Melania Aliki (nee MacMillan)

Cassiopeia I Black

Arthur Douglas Sayre - Black

F(-4)

Sirius I Corvus Black

Hesper (nee Gamp) Black

Russell John MacMillan

Thalia Jane (nee Scamander) MacMillan

Corvus Orion Black

Josette Jade (nee Flint ) Black

Douglas Arthur Sayre

Ishtar Tanit (nee Farran - Lestrange) Sayre

Minor Family Connections

F(-3)

M - Gaunt

P1 - Ollivander, Fawley,Gamp,Flint(AL)

P2 - MacMillan, Sayre

F(-4)

M - Delacour,Vasiliy,

P1 - Fleamont, MacMillan, Greengrass, Shafiq(AL)

P2 - Gamp,Scamander, Flint, Farran - Lestrange

 **" You see the several crossovers of the Black tree into the line, I would expect a manifestation of Black talents. Phineas and Mislov Black as well as the Delacour lines are indicators of Magical Being Inheritance, a mix of Wood Elves and Veela." As Ragnarok explained he drew a table with one column representing magical abilities and inheritance and another for names.**

"Gaunt, Fawley,Fleamont and Black has beast speaking lines running through them. Evans (Emerys) line is the healing skill and Scamander are Magical Creature husbandry specialist. Farran and Towers were involved in most major magical buildings, architecture, boundary wards and runes. Ollivander, Fawley, Gamp and MacMillan known for revolutionising their fields; Wand Making, Magical Manipulation, Magical Theory, Transfiguration, Magical Ethics and Archivist. His ancestor's also occasionally married into Founding lines, as a vassal of the line or cousin line duties, in order to renew the blood, magical talents and oaths.

The bloodline curses have an unusual history. The first curse was placed as revenge for Evans help in the Rebellion of the magical citizens of Carpathia against the Muggle Crown. Lilly was the seventh generation, luckily it started dissipating after the marriage of her parents, so the magical became revived.

" 'May you live in interesting times' was placed on Henry, Fleamont and Euphemia when they foolishly desecrated an ancient shine in the Gobi desert, China. James was staying with his Great Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea while being introduced to the Black Family. He was adopted soon after. James refused to get rid of the remnants of the curse in adulthood due to his faith in Dumbledore and arrogance.

" Finally the Black instability originated with Arthur Sayre . Who used an Ancient Egyptian ritual to cleanse his blood and body of muggle blood in his late teens. His major house of Steward were the ones who introduced mixing blood to the Sayre. When he was radicalised, he became incensed at the perceived damage the Steward blood had done.

The ritual incredibly maleficent if not done properly, Arthur refused help and his magic core consumed his body shortly after he condemned Castor. The ritual side effect caused the severing of his first child's core Castor ( Marius I) Black. Pollux and Cygnus used a lot of their magical strength and potions to keep the obsession like madness at bay. Walburga allowed obsessive side to consume her and medicated heavily by her Uncle when she refused help.

Arcturus pulled all the families resource to negate the curse taint from his family before his grandchildren were born. Bellatrix and Sirius both show minor symptom, they are both band from performing the blackest forbidden arts which could revert them back to Walburga state. Again another uncursed line with hints of magical resistance into him will prevent the passing of this curse to the next generation".

" Thank you, King Ragnarok. How shall we proceed? "

" Well it will take at least 45 minutes to explain the complexities of Silvanus current situation. It would be a good time for him to go to the Goblin Medical Centre for treatment and scanning. I would suggest that your Granddaughter accompanies him and your Grandson stays in the meeting."

"Agreed, Rhea would you mind accompanying the child to medical?" Tiberius looked relieved that Rhea did not but up an argument. Rhea and Severus where always incredible headstrong people. Rhea gently lifted the boy from her brother lap and followed the Goblin escort out of the conference.

" You should be aware that the person behind the obscuring has incredible power and influence in British Wizarding World. We have attempted to notify the Ministry but the messages seem to be ignored and we have limited capacity to work with the ICW on this case. We will no doubt have to use a lot of obscure laws to pull anything off and keep out of Dumbledore's and his associates notice.

Firstly, Evan's parents are alive but out of contact. They are currently in residence in a Castle which would be inadvisable to seige. We have determined that they are currently known as Arienne Dumbledore and Karel Rooiakker, an orphan bastard granddaughter of Aberforth and a son of a minor house than owns barren land. From reports, Lily now has Dumbledore eyes and Aberforth's hair colour. James hazel eyes has darkened and distinctive slash makes on his face.

Secondly, Sirius Black illness and coma is suspicious but Dumbledore's involvement has meant that he hasn't been transferred out of the UK. Although Remus Lupin is no longer considering Dumbledore as his Alpha, he is unable to be of great us while his mate and fiance is in such a condition.

Considering the likelihood of Evan's inheritance, we suggest joint guardianship between House Prince, an allied house with Veela links, an allied house with Wood Elf links and House of Black from Japan or Canada. We would suggest a combined adapted blood adoption, _Ut custodiat Magia custodire ab deprædantes pupillos_ , with persons who are close to head of the family and unavailable. This way by blood the child will be a distant cousin to all compatible children and adults who have a chance of being a viable match. This way Severus can still maintain his place at Hogwarts but he can still be considered an old brother by the child. Any questions ?"

"How would you keep your treaty in terms of notifying the ministry, while keeping it hidden?"

" Ah, As long as we have a person who is a permanent citizen of ICW in a different region and we have the foreign Goblin representative, we would only be required that a child had been adopted at our bank. The full documents would be kept under the privacy law of the other ICW citizen location. As the child is a foundling/ war orphan of an endangered family line with Magical Being blood, the documents will be held under the strictest level of security. Would you like to hear our advice on the education and residence arrangement ?"

" Of course, Goblin advice always served us well."

" Very well, educate him via the ICW MICC (Modern International Correspondence Curriculum), it allows for flexibility and offers the most opportunity. Pre - Education can be started at 4 for those who entered their accidental magical flux stage. The course is done in 8-week block for 3 days a week until they have passed. On the other two days, they have activities and trips, if they wish to remain. Most complete in 5 terms, which can be taken in March, June, September and December. That would leave plenty of time for him to recover and explore the Mundane, Magical Being and Wizarding world properly. Also, sign up to exchange months at nomad school or other international schools once he reaches 7.

Over the term weekends he could stay with a different family, with House Prince being his primary house for all education/medical needs. The only limitation is he would need to stay within 5 miles of the Dursleys house for 10 weeks a year for at least a twelve hour day. Rhea house is inside the limit. We will speak with the Dursleys and notify them that their Nephew is going to a premier boarding school within the district under his alias. We will sort out the funds, so they are bounced back into the correct account.

As far as financials, Charles clever rules have meant in Dumbledore's capacity as the Wills' notary, he cannot access anything beyond the trust fund. He is no doubt furious, he has not been told that if his clients are suddenly found alive, we cannot hand back their vaults, as the ministry certified their death and denied our three attempts to prove them alive. If he goes snooping we will notify that Lilly's half-brother Isaac Sable -Towers (Izar Black) if a temporary guardian of the boy while he is at school. Dumbledore will assume that he is an ill-informed squib, as Izar Black is a Black of Russia now Canada, Castor (Marius I) son is able to hide all his magical skill. Izar does a lot of work for us globally and enjoys aiding us in our concocted scheme against corrupt bureaucrats. That's it for now, think about it we will meet this afternoon at 3pm. Here are some copies of everything, including more in-depth knowledge about education, residency etc. Review the suggested families carefully please, we have provided detailed knowledge and arguments on for/against each one. We would prefer it if you stayed in our Guest family suite in the meantime.

Tiredly the group rose and after short parting words, they bowed as the King left. Once they had gathered their possession, they followed their guides to their nights' accommodations. An open planned sitting, dining room with a kitchenette. Followed by 5 bedrooms of various sizes, 2 bathrooms and an office. When Rhea arrived with a grumpy half asleep Silvanus and her Goblin guardian, the conversation restarted.

"I have ordered a dinner that will arrive via house elf shortly, called Bolts. Bolts will retrieve any items you require from your house elves, pass on messages with us and see to your need. Gringotts wish you a pleasant night and we will continue talking tomorrow." With that, the young goblin left swiftly.

"Here you go Sev, Silva got a bit grumpy during treatment, he did not want to go back to sleep without you" passing the boy over gently.

"Silvanus, its 3am, we are going to have some food and then go to bed. Is that okay?"

"Yep" the child beamed happily at the mention of food, wrapping his hand tighter around Severus.

Food arrived shortly, a light chicken soup, toast, tuna salad, sausage rolls and some jelly. Severus notices the boy seemed to tired and achy to not spill soup on himself, so he adjusted the boy position. Hand feeding the tired child and occasionally stroking his cheek to encourage him to chew. When the boy seemed to full to finish the second course, Severus asked for some warm milk with chocolate powder to put the potions in. Satisfied that child had finished the nightly concoctions of potions, he helped change the child into nightwear.

Tiberius watched when Severus reappeared with a frown on his face. He said "Severus it seems you have a limpet"

"I know, I just ten minutes trying to get him to release me. It looks like I will have this limpet all night. Hopefully, he will stay asleep while I finish my dinner. Grandfather would you pour me some Whisky, it's been a long day. " He obliged his grandson's request and watch as he ate his dinner, constantly peeking downwards to ensure his limpit was asleep.

As the clock reached 4am, all members headed to bed with the agreement that they would have breakfast at 10. He ensured that he offered the use of one of their flats for their family lawyers wedding anniversary for his help over the coming day. No doubt squishing any inclinations the man had about charging double hour rate during their overnight stay.


	4. Chapter 4 - Prince's Court and Dragons

Disclaimer - Same as previous. I do not on JKR Characters or settings.

 **Chapter 4 - The Prince's Court and the DragonForma**

At 9:30am, Severus awoke suddenly when the toy panther caught his nose as the boy attempted to wiggle out of his arms. " Morning Silvanus, we need to talk," he said softly as he sat up against the headboard with the boy next to him. " When you fell asleep we found out your birth name was Evan Hadrian but the bad man who put you with your Aunt knows that. It will be dangerous to call you by Damian, Evan, Hadrian or Harry. So would you like to be permanently known as Silvanus or would you like another name?"

The boys face briefly scrunched up as he made his decision "Silva" he said with a nod. "Goodboy, We need to get ready for breakfast. We will give you a bath after but now just brush your teeth and use the toilet".

After the morning ritual was complete, they meet the others in the kitchen. A hearty english breakfast, toast with an array of spreads, fruits were provided. Alongside hot beverages, milk and juice. The child took his potions laced chocolate milk with little complaint, in exchange to a nutella and peanut butter sandwich and jelly pot. This time Severus was glad that he was happy in his own chair and not squirming around on Severus' lap.

At 11am, they meet again for a discussion. His Grandfather and the solicitar came up with an agenda to discuss. Severus place the boy on a highchair and left him to his own devices with a box of wax crayons and colouring book. The agenda was written on special parchments which meant when someone wrote notes below each heading the space between headings expanded and each persons notes would appear on everyone one else's copy.

Today's Agenda

Goblins Involvement

Adoption Ritual

Possible partaking family

Education ( Primary Decision Maker, Ideas)

Medical (Primary Decision Maker, Ideas)

Residence (Primary Decision Maker, Ideas)

Emotional and Recovery (Primary Decision Maker, Ideas)

Questions for later

"From the information, I can discern that they motivation is not one of malicious intent. The Friend of Goblin Nation and Magical Being Council status of his mother's' family, is probably why." Lord Prince spoke in commanding tone as he started the family meeting.

" Lord Prince, I believe also they might want to have Silvanus be an ambassador or advocates for both groups right. Especially with the declining relationship with Wizarding Britain and Ireland." The solicitor surmised, " The Goblin's have waited decades for someone appropriate for the position and the muggleborn Head of Goblin Liaison is not up to par".

" That is plausible also, perhaps we should add asking about how Silvanus will honor his friendship status with all groups to the question list". Tiberius considered while the solicitor took notes.

" Grandfather, it is probably a landmark case in terms of Goblin aid to a family situation outside of the ministry. Many people do not often think that the Goblins offer many services outside bank keepers." Rhea suggested, " An opportune moment to show that Goblin Services are more efficient than ministry bureaucratic welfare and services provisions".

"Not to mention, they probably want the founders' vaults back in circulation and use. It would provide them an opportunity to lawfully review Hogwart on behalf of an heir. They might also want copies of documents that the oldest families own, that was lost to them during the last rebellion." Severus indicated as he wrote summary notes on the Goblins vs Headmaster education problems.

" I don't think it will be an issue to allow access, once we find and review it all. I think they will probably be patient if we notify them of our intentions. No doubt we will have plenty of goblin artifact contract to review, to determine what has been unlawfully kept and what can be loaned back to their creators." With that, the first agenda was suitably satisfied.

"Lord Prince, The explanation they gave on the use of an ancient adoption ritual seemed a logical idea. I believe we should use the Head of House in all families to fulfill the blood, family magic and blessing portion of the ritual. I believe Silvanus emotion link means that Severus will be the human anchor of the ritual. From a review of records, the boys most distinct facial features will remain but height and body type can change. He talents will not be displaced by using any of the families of the suggested list." Solicitor Clarke spoke as he added condensed notes on the ritual to the parchment.

"Agreed, We have a list of twelve families; Blacks of Russia, Blacks of Japan, Blacks of Canada, Delacour, Foix, Zabini, Greengrass, Vasiliy, Ollivander, Stewards, Scamander and Shafiq. I think we can strike Foix because their business handed by Abraxas Malfoy, he is to ambition and suspicious not to use this against us. Links to the Malfoy's would only bring the extended family into Albus' notice. Stewards can be stricken, I would not put it past that madman Sayre to have but a malicious curse against those who attempt to cross lines again. Scamander's have strong links to Albus' friend Grindelwald and Ollivander live to close to Dumbledore and share too many family friends. The Ollivander in Asia is too young, irresponsible and a bachelor at that. That leaves the Blacks, Delacour, Zabini, Greengrass and Vasiliy. We have no links with the Russian family and the Shafiq's are reclusive, so we can cross that out."

"Grandfather, I believe a Black of Japan or Canada is the best for the first option, both have children doing the correspondence course, both live in quiet places and travel a lot. In terms of full-time residences.

The Oldest Delacour has four children between ten and two years, they are too busy for full-time care. The younger sister only has a twelve-year-old child, who apparently boards full time at one of the host schools for the ICW modern curriculum. They would be an excellent option as the family for occasional visiting.

We have a close link to Zabini and Greengrass but they really stay in their homes in Europe. They are out in British society event too much and they have friends on both sides. I would love for them to be involved in his life but there is a risk of being discovered, not as big as Ollivander and Foix. Does anyone disagree with this analysis?"

" I agree with Grandfather, When would we request the Goblins to manufacture situations where the major/minor family can teach him the family skill. When he displays it or earlier?" Severus commented the situation was going to require delicate handling.

" We will add that to the list, 'If a specialist skill of a minor family appears, how would we go about securing their training in secret?' that should cover it." Lord Prince commented with a nod to Clarke.

" What sort of cover story should we come up with for large events that he must attend as part of heir training? How will the Black hide him if Black of Blackmoore wishes to interact with his Cousins Castor's relatives? " Rhea said as she collected fallen crayons and delivered back to a content Silvanus.

" We will ask Izar, We should also ask whether he suggests Japan or Canada?"

" So to recap, Primary Guardians and Anchor House Prince, Primary Residence House Black, Secondary Residence House Prince for travel in North Europe and Delacour for visitation during occasional weekends during term and travel in South Europe. Agreement to where he spends the main wizarding festivals between the families etc." The Solicitor scribbled furiously on his notes.

"Severus will handle his recovery, in a couple of days, we will go the the Black forest Property for this. House Prince will handle first introductions, he will stay with us until he is comfortable to visit the others. Severus and Rhea are incharge of Health and Wellbeing when not at House Black. House Black when he is in residence, they have multiple healers and access to good healthcare in multiple continents." Lord Prince concluded the Solicitor's train of thought.

"Grandfather, how do we propose we should handle financials? What will the stipends cover? Who will oversee current business? Who will decide on new investments? Who will oversee the legal issues? Dumbledore watching? Inventory of vaults? Will they keep the vaults in UK or move them to oversee? Who will be the Goblins management and Teams for his families?"

"All good questions Severus, I suppose our family will oversee in the beginning then we will pass over. It would be good for business if the involved families each had a small vault to invest in Asia, Americas and Oceania. I suppose we will have to have a Head of each family meetings to come up with a contract to do with finance, legal and political side. Also access to possessions etc. I assume the Goblins will also be part of ensuring none of us can twist the words. When you come to the Black Forest, we will start talks then, you both will be involved etc. I will bring our Solicitor, Business Advisor and Mundane Business Advisor in on this. It shouldn't be a problem, I believe the Delacours and Black of Russia use the same company Burgstaller, Clarke and Zimanov. I have no issues consulting heavily with the Goblins and Magical Beings Representative on this".

" I think we have covered everything, Lord Prince, we should notify the Goblins about the chosen families before Lunch and contact additional family members in time for the meeting later. Your wife has a way with children I seem to remember, she would be good for keeping the boy occupied later. We will need both your grandchildren's input in the meeting."

"Ah, Yes Rhea - Silvia, will probably give me a dressing down for not contacting her earlier. Severus and Rhea please contact your parents and ask them to meet us at 3pm, notify them that House Prince has found yet another foundling in the woods. Must be our family curse, at least the last five generation have found foundlings but this is the most complex case since your grandmother." He said chuckling to himself as he patted Severus lightly on the arm. With that they went their separate ways.

\- 2:30pm, Gringotts Guest Suite, London -

" Silva, wake up, it's time to get dressed." Severus whispered to the boy who was napping under a see of blankets in the main sitting room.

"Mmmmmh, no"

" I will give you a chocolate milk if you dress nicely and let my sister do your hair."

" Wanna have banana milk."

" I will ask Bolts if he can get the muggle drink but if not chocolate milk and a strawberry jelly"

" Okay"

Severus helped the boy in a dark teal shirt with dark grey jumper and trousers. His cloak was in the dark purple with teal etching, a dark byzantine purple associated with House Prince. Severus dressed in a dark purple, dark grey ensample with a dark purple cloak with silver etching. Rhea was wearing a white shirt with a byzantine purple skirt and a dark silver robe with designs etched in purple and silver. Rhea delicately styled Silva hair, the crown in a fishtail plait joining the rest of his hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. While Severus collected their possessions into bags.

Soon Grasten and an several younger Goblins where guiding them back to the meeting room they used previously. "Lord Prince and House Prince, your family are already here, the others will be arriving in ten minutes. Shall we begin introductions, we have King Ragnarok of the Gringotts Clan Britain, Senior Account Managers Ironclaw, Bronzeheel, Steelwolf and their assistants Bjor and Skul. Lysander Dracul ambassador of the Vampire Council his turned mate Lycoris Rigel Black the first of House Black of Black Forest Germany, who knows the old rules of House Black in its entirety. Previous archivist for House Black Library at the the French estate.

Ambassador Dracul and Maser Black Dracul, I am Grasten Senior Accountant of House Prince, this is Lord Tiberius Augustus Prince, his wife Rhea - Silvia, daughter Eileen Liberia, son in law and last founding of House Prince, Tobias Tiberius Auer - Prince. Their children Potion Master Severus Tobias and Rhea II Eileen. The child common name is Hadrian Charlus Potter, currently known as Silvanus. He is a descendant and heir to many major houses including Emrys, Evans, Potter, Black, Peverell and some of the foundling/royal houses. "

"Thank you, Gransten and House Prince please be seated. Ambassador, here is a copy of the Inheritance test from last night, a summary of the situation. House Prince has asked about what Silvanus role is if he acknowledges the status presented to his family by King Vlad Tepes. " King Ragnorak addressed the tall lithe Ambassador dressed in blood red robes with dragon plated armour. His pale gold eyes scanned the assembly of Humans when the King motioned at them while speaking. The pupils of the eyes were constricted unnaturally small and the irish took up a larger area than natural. His sandy wavy hair was tied in a complicated pattern using leather ties. Lycoris features resembled the classic House Black member but his eyes had slight hint of gold in them and his sneer revealed slightly pointed incisors.

" The child should visit the blood priest, so he may be given blood rune blessings given to all those in our protection. He would also be asked to make an appearance at several festivals including the celebration for the success of the rebellion. Those who accompany him shall also be protected. As he grow he would be entitled to access our libraries and our Citadel. He has a right the use the Tepes crowned wyvern on his sigil as seen in House Evans. His position means that we can circumvent any anti Magical Being trading laws used against those house who are Citizens of Britain and Ireland solely.

His great grandfather was the last to receive the blessing, we have not found any of this line since. We were unable to get Lilliana to the blood priest before the Potters "deaths". Madam Prince or should I say Lady Tünde Šiwa Takács, we have in our possession all your family assets that we managed to save from the usurping of your line. You may not remember but your family, where neighbours and allies to our people throughout history. " He spoke in a calm almost musical voice, eyes flashing in recognition of Lady Prince.

" I would be grateful for their return. I remember little, apart from walking through the mountains with my brother and our accidental apparition to the Black Forest. My brother created the name Romulus and Rhea Lupin aliases."

Shortly after a group of persons with white blonde and strawberry blonde hair, followed by a group of dark brown hair arrived. " Thank you House Black of Japan and Canada, and House Delacour for answering our summons on short notice. I am sure you all know House Prince, they have found another forest foundling a 4 years old Severus has named Silvanus. House Prince this is Lord Louis Jacques Delacour, Heir Jacque Gaël Delacour and his sons Amand Louis and Jean - Paul Imme. Heir Castor 'Marius' I of Black of Russia, Masters Izar of Canada and Arcturus IV of Japan". As King Ragnarok began to fill in the late arrivals on the situation, Severus noticed that Silva was trying his best to hide in his robes along with their dragon stowaways. He leaned over to his grandmother, " Grandmother, Silvanus is getting really anxious and his presence is not required during this meeting. Would you mind supervising him playing?"

" Not at all Severus. King Ragnarok, may Silvanus and I use a side room, while this meeting continues?"

" I see no problem in doing so, Skul escort them the private waiting room next door and have the house elf Bolt see to their needs."

Severus leaned down to whisper "Silva can you please go with Granny Rhea, I promise we will see you for diner after you afternoon playtime and nap." With slight hesitation, the boy agreed and was lifted on the womens him. The dragons wrapped round the boys torso and Granny Prince collected Silvanus toys of Severus. The boy waved shyly as they departed the room .

The meeting was productive, it was decided the House Black of Japan was suited for residence. It was on an Island in the middle of a large freshwater lake, the house was well catered for children. It had all the resources for homeschooling and plenty of unique opportunities. Arcturus children were 4 and 9, currently using the same homeschooling system as proposed. Where as, Izars children were 6 and 3 and were adopted two year previous shortly before relocating. They were too insecure for a new sibling currently and were in the middle of there nomad style education by their mothers clan. They would be suitable cousins and would be coming to Japan the next summer to learn about their other origin. Izar still agreed he was the perfect candidate to fool Dumbledore, as his partially unattached core, registered him as a Squib in Britain. He also had dark green eyes which would help pass off as Lily's half brother.

Delacours agreed they would not mind playing occasional host during holidays and on weekends during his stay at the Swiss school. When the child grew they could introduce his to events as part of heirship training, which was vastly different from customs in Japan and Canada. If he came into Veela inheritance they would be his guides, Prince and Black for any other Magical Being inheritance.

Castor, Louis, Tiberius and Rhea - Silvia would provide blood and magic to the adoption, Severus would be the anchor and shield, the ambassador asked to include a blood based blessing. A Goblin representative of Japan, France and Britain & Ireland would be a witness along with the other members of the group. They set the time for the ritual for that night starting at 11:30 and finishing after the passing of the new day.

The Goblins agreed that they would inventory everything in the vaults, moving everything into Vaults in Switzerland for safety. They would give Princes a year to go through all Goblin items before negotiating what to with them. Goblins notified the vaults would likely have some coinage not in circulation in the uk but could be used elsewhere, specifically Mythril coins from when mines were plentiful. These Teos coins where pure mythril and large in those day, current Teos where a small square of Mythril enclosed in Gold circle coin. A common Mythril coin was worth 1000 Galleons and had an ⅛ of the original. They wanted to negotiate next month selling/lending to coins out to museums and selling the coins to be melted and reshaped into new Mythril coins. The Goblins reliance of a few Alchemist to produce enough for coinage, they rarely were able to make enough to keep up with demand and their profits often suffered. House Prince said they would partake in negotiations after reviewing the financials.

" I think it's time for a break Grasten, after which the head of house, Severus and Arcturus should remain to go through the timeline for a financial, legal and political side of it. We also need to go through plans and backup etc. The others are free to go shop in the alleys or retire to the Quest Suites until the ritual. Bolt please notify Lady Prince that we will be having afternoon tea shortly and that we would like to tell Silvanous about his friends"

Severus watched as Lady Prince re-entered carrying a sleeping child, the dragon hovering above her shoulders. "Lady Prince please help yourself, Master Prince if you could wake Silvanus, we will tell you a story." Severus gently took the boy in his lap, rubbing his back until he was alert enough, "Silva, the Goblins want to tell you a story about our stowaways."

"So these two are a species similar to Dragonette, miniature dragon. While Dragonette are reptilian and solely survive in a symbiotic relationships with Dragons, feeding off their magic and scraps of feed in return for companionship and removing parasites. This cousin species are a reptilian/ early mammalian hybrid, as you see their spines are not as sharp and their have a cat like quality to their face and ears. They don't rely on the sun like other reptilians, they can produce small amounts of fire or their natural element but rarely use it. They are docile creature often found protecting land, in their case, one protects the moss, lichen and streams of the grove and the other protects the trees in the same region. They have a symbiotic relationship with ambient magic's in the areas of their mate in pairs for life, make suitable companion but not complete familiars. As long as they reside near forests, they will survive, they are protecting from poaching. They listed as Druid Lizards in druidic literature reference, they are officially listed as Dracoforma but have many local names. I do not believe any parselmouths have written any research on them, the sightings are free and far between.

Young Silvanus, they most likely will not stay inside with you unless its winter but if you open your window they will visit often. They will let you know want they need, if food is not available. When you have named them, tell someone to contact us, we will provide you with rings to put around their leg, so other people do not attempt to interfere. We do not want anyone thinking that they are lost Dragonettes." Gransten showed old drawings and paragraphs from a book written in Ogham and Runic scripts.

Silvanus nodded while listening to Ragnarok tale while drinking his favourite chocolate milk and munching on hobnobs and jammy dodgers. "Severus dear, can you get Silvanus to stand up. I will take some measurements and get some more wizarding clothes and order some special robes. Do not worry Grasten, I will have Malkin and Twilfit tailors under the strictest oaths. Grasten can you provide with a list of houses that will need an individual sigils to wear and the order when together on one cloak, also a copy of the sigils for reference and house colours and mottos. I will send out my husband to the local Marks & Sparks for muggle clothes and elsewhere for toys and books. "

" Mum, he need a pair of dragon hide boots, trainers, slippers and a basic wardrobe. We should also pick up the flax linen wear we need for rituals. We need also need some furniture and some muggle snack foods." he requested as he set Silva on the floor. "Silva, stay still why Grandma Eileen takes your measurements. Tell her your favourite colours ?".

"Gween, Blue, Silver and Purwple. I like planets, stars and animals. Can I have starry pjs Sev?" He said excitedly as little measuring tapes whizzed around taking measurements.

"Sure, Silva. Thanks, mum, I will see you later" He gently patted him on the shoulder before guiding him back to the chair. "Silva, would you like to talk to Arcturus Black, you will be going to school with his children next Autumn. Call him Mr Black when he comes over" while explaining he secretly gestured for Arcturus to join them. "Mr Black, thank you for agreeing to aid us. This is Silvanus, he would like to meet you first."

"Hello Silvanus, Today has been very exciting hasn't it? Have you named your plush or the Dragoformas"

"I don't know. What will be my other names, Mr Black?"

" Well I think, you will have a middle name after Black and the Delacours. For Blacks, your will be named after any stars in the dog and hunter constellations, Sirius, Orion or Rigel. For the Delacours the name will be French or Frisian, the current children are named after elements probably something earthy. Silvanus is a name that follows Prince tradition. We haven't decided on your surname but Black - Prince would probably be best. What do you think?"

"Silva Rigel, I like. Sev said you have children?"

"Oh yes, I have a boy who is 9 and a girl who is 4 like you. They both have Japanese and Black names, Marius and Seren enjoy many things. Japan is a lovely place with rivers, lakes, mountains, forests, rainforest and beaches. The weather is hot in the summer and snowy in the winter. We have a treehouse, a small zoo, lake and a field where we grow are vegetables next to our house. We will show you a bit of everything when you and Severus come and stay next year. Hopefully, you can come in the summer because my nephews are coming to see Japan and learn the language. One more child and adult and we will be able to play a bit of football on the beach."

Silva seemed happy with what Arcturus was saying, so much so he raised his head to look pleadingly at Severus. "It has been many years since I was able to collect fresh ingredients in Japan. I will enjoy taking SIlva to visit you, I can help teach the kids some basics. Silva, can I ask Arcturus' brother Izar over. He need to talk to us, he is the one who going to play tricks on your Aunt's family." When Silvanus nodded, Arcturus beckoned his brother forwards.

Izar made his way over, moving a chair so they were in a circle off the table. " Yes, Artie I am coming over and meet the little forest imp." he said in joking tones to Arcturus exaggerated hand waving.

"Izar, do you have to call me that." He said grumphly, crossing his arms in exaggerated indignation.

" Hello Silvanus, I am Izar Black but you can call me Iz or Zar. May I see the Dracoformas?" He said with all the charm he could muster. Severus help Silva untangle the one with the bark like scales from the boys waist, while Silva talked to it.

Silva replied cutely "Here, He doesn't have a name. " Arcturus watched with great amusement as it walked up Izars arm to his shoulder. "Artie if you continue to look grumpy people will think your a pirate. All you need is one of these, an eye patch, a wooden leg and you can stand on the jetty and sing pirate songs. What do you think Silva, he could make a good pirate? Maybe I can persuade my Nephew and Niece to beg you until your ears bleed. These guys look like they would feel at home on Black Island. " He said teasingly to his brother as Silva giggled. Arturus rolled his eye good naturedly.

"Silva, may I see the other one?" Arcturus asked, the mossy colour one unwound and walked over, sitting on Arts lap. Experimentally the man lightly stroke the soft scales, and when the creature arcs its back like a stretching cat with wings open, he scratch at the wing joint. Severus was surprised by the purring being accompanied by the occasional chirp, "When the goblins said they were cat like, I didn't think they meant it literally. I assume that their love of the fireplace or in Silvanus clothes was because they lacked warmth not that they just enjoyed it. Silva, can you ask them if they need any food?"

" They want a bird or fish meat, not cooked. They said roots and mushwrooms" he replied.

"Bolts, would you please get some uncocked bird, fish and some roots, mushrooms, berries and nuts for the creatures. Thank you" Severus requested of the waiting elf. When the food arrived, Severus helped Silva hold the bowl as they took turns to take piece of food. The female had some chicken on her claw and produced a tiny flame, cooking the outside. They devoured the food ravenously.

"Look at that Artie, the kids will love this. How long until little Marius it using them to roast marshmellow and cheese cubes using them?"

"Don't encouraged the children too much, Seren set a local Strike bird to chase her brother until he gave her, his chocolate cake slice, under your supervision last summer."

"What's a Strike?"

" Do you know what a Magpie is?"

"Mmmh, yes. Pretty feathers."

"That's right well, a Strike is a large magical magpie, mischievous little devils. This one like shiny things but also collects spoons, if we let him. Izar had to replace all are spoons after he didn't stop my four year old giving all of them to him. The little devil like sitting on our windowsill with one of the stolen spoons to tease us." By the end of the story, the child was giggling madly while the adults chuckled.

"Okay, down to business. I need your help so I can fool your Aunt. Do you have any memories of your Mothers Mother, your Grandmother? Are they still alive?"

" Nanna Heather died in summer and Grandad died before I was born."

" Okay, do you remember what she called her children and grandchildren, like little one or pet?"

" Grandad was Mike, Auntie was Tunia, Mum was Lilly - Mae. Dud was Little Andi and I was Little Green Eyes. She alway made Jam mini tarts, Apple for Aunt, Orange for Dud and Raspberry/Strawberry for me. She gave Auntie a vase, Auntie said it was prewcious. Nanna didn't like Uncle, she never came to dinner when he was there. Nanna eyes turn dark green when she was angry but most of the time it was sparkly silver. She gave me picture books with planet, star and myths in it. Auntie burn them after I spoke to Santa."

"Okay, Green eyes, that shall help a lot. I know we can't take memories by the usual methods. I have a prototype of something I have been working on with some of my Canadian colleagues. I want you to think of a memory of your old family and push it into this globe. It will from white to blue if it works. Silvanus, the memories will be really helpful for me and the goblins. Try to give memories of incidents, your family, your other relatives and your daily life. We won't show it to anyone unless you want to". Izar placed the large globe onto the table, with some reassurance from Severus, the child reached one hand on to the globe.

"Okay, Silvanus. Who else is allowed to see?"

"Just the Princes and Art"

"Okay, that case, we will watch it tomorrow before we leave".

"Gentleman, we shall reconvene to talk more amount a joint custody contact to cover legal, economic and political concerns. We will base out some ideas now, before you leave tomorrow a proposed contract will be given. We will meet in two weeks to sign the final contract. Our base is a standard joint custody over international borders. Any immediate thing you would like to outline in this draft?" King Ragnarok

"If I am applying for a citizenship for him in Japan, he will have to submit to an annual emotional, magical and physical health check. We will also need to submit an education report and proof that the child is learning Japanese, exploring and involved in Japanese and Asian culture. For example last year we visited a several shine and historical sites, we had a project which meant the kid learnt the history of kimonos and other traditional clothing. We learnt how to make mochi balls. My nephew and niece visit Japan for a month annually to satisfy the terms of their adoption out of the country." Arcturus mentioned.

" If Severus is the anchor, might I suggest that we use a star gem jewelry for the Silva to wear and a top grade communication book. This way he won't get so worried amount Severus staying at Hogwarts during the school year. We would also have effortless communication between the two. I am sure any adult wouldn't mind writing on behalf or reading the messages." Izar added.

"That sounds like a good idea, can you help me get a star gem prepared for New Years." Severus agreed.

" I understand my family is the smaller third party in this but can we suggest a minimum of 14 days in our care per year. House Delacour has a summer residence near Lake Konstanz not far from the Prince property in the Black Forest. His presence at a family event or festivities once every two years. We would like to handle his european languages, culture and etiquette studies. We would also Harry to instruct him of political side also and his has a right to learn family magics." Lord Delacour inputted.

" Shall we put in a minimal security oath behind anybody who needs to know his trueborn identity and maybe a timeline when to involve the other major and minor houses lines." Rhea added. "His school tutor and a registered healer should at least be put under oath."

" King Ragnarok, can you explain the specifics of Silvanus personal allowance and maintenance stipend."

"His personal allowance increase yearly according to his age, currently, it 1G a week with 50G starter. It increase by a Drac a week or 3 Sickle and 10 Knuts per year. Currently, the account is at 4,550 Galleon 16 Sickle and 20 Knuts, the account has a 100G starter with 3% compound interest each year. The maintenance is 1000G for Education, Food, Shelter, Clothes and Medical. 100 each for Extracurricular, Holiday, Toys and Book annually. Anything else can be negotiated for, its a simple form, this just ensures the stipend is not wasted. Both categories get an extra money as his age and educational growth.

His family has basic rules on a small investment vault of 200G at age 11 with an extra 50 per year until he reaches age 17. If we deem his fit alongside his guardians, doctors and educator who will be granted full use of his estate at 17. If not he will be reviewed until age 21. If you pass over a sheet with clause ideas to review, I will see them incorporated into the draft. I believe it's time to discuss the handling of Albus Dumbledore and his associates. "

" First, we have reviewed the specific of the blood wards at his Aunt's place. We are happy to report he messed up slightly, The child need only be within five miles of his Aunt property for 12 hours a day for 52 days a year. To give the illusion of them being renewed and maintained. Mrs Rhea Prince current address in in the perfect location, hidden four miles from the Dursley's residence near Aldershot. I suggest the occasion weekend staying at Rhea's and making the occasional appearance at large local events for appearance sake. Izar presence would be needed then and I am certain he will handle any problems. His cover boarding school also does week summer camps, a good idea to attend. It also fits in with the distance requirements and would also be a great filler for any muggle education requirements.

Isaac Sable -Towers will be Izars' cover, recently moved to Farnham and an tutor bought in to aid children who need out of hours help. He was on a call with local volunteers association, who were searching for a lost teen. He stumbled across a child name Damien Towers, after talking it became clear that his mother was the boys grandmother. Isaac was a talented child who was a bastard, before Petunia reach two in 1959, he moved to Canada. His father's family has offered to handle his care from then on and sent him to a prestigious school. The distance between his mother's home and his school was to far. He became estranged with his mother until he was 15 in 1964, than after meet yearly for weekends at London.

Luckily, a previous transcript on conversations with Lily Evan - Potter, revealed that her mother without fail always went to London alone for a 4 day trip every summer. So this just adds to the convenience of the cover. He is contacting Petunia for custody and will ensure than the muggles don't convict for abandonment if she signs the extra contract. The contract will restrict the whole family's ability to reveal that the boy is no longer in their care. If he is questioned whether he knows about the magical worlds, he will say his best friend is a squib and he has a muggleborn wizard who is a colleague. He will use a glamour ring which will set a permanent glamour for the character, it will change voice and accent also. Does anyone see any holes in this plan so far ?" The King paused briefly, before continuing

" Currently, the stipend account has 650G (£16,250) per year to the Dursleys paid in every quarter. Another 400G is being siphoned off by Dumbledore under the guise of Magical Tutoring. His position makes it difficult to carry out reviews without incurring some sort of sanction by the Wizengamot. The safest way to deal with this is too bounce the dursley money into a new bank account, with documents stated that wanted to move banks. The money will then look like its moving into their spending account in monthly amounts but in reality, is being returned to a protected Gringotts account. We will pretend that the 400G remaining that is not siphoned of is delivered straight to the boys new school and summer programmes. For 50G a year, we will hire one of our more ingenious investigator in an attempt to follow the syphoned money. The only accounts which will stay in Gringotts custody, will be one from each house with the minimum 100G in. The direct business account and the fake stipend account. Everything else will be moving to neutral Switzerland account with the highest protections. A small vault will be held in Japan, France and Germany also.

We will keep all evidence, until Dumbledore power starts to falter than we will meet and start the prosecution for his crimes. It would be a good idea to keep immaculate records regarding the child. You should be on high alert around his eleventh birthday, as we will need to confirm his magical tutoring before we release the increased stipend and hogwarts fees. Obviously, we will plan ahead than also, tomorrow I will also leave you emergency contact details, a card for a start up money until all the vault redistributions are complete, some communication notebooks and there instructions."

"I think everything is complete, House Prince can we contract you to provide the following ingredients at your usual superior quality. Lord Prince, Black, Delacour, Lady Prince, Mr Severus, Mrs Rhea and Silvanus, please fill a vial of blood each now. Are you all proficient in the knowledge of how to prepare for rituals? " When the party all nodded "Good, I will see you later, your escorts will arrive at 11pm. As some materials such are the guardian stones are selected according to the persons magic. " Everyone was glad that was over, they followed bolts back to the location. Severus was not surprised when the number of bedrooms had increased since they last visited.

Severus parents and the Delacour brothers returned shortly after they did. Silvanus was overwhelmed by the new trunk, wardrobe, toys and books. Tobias went as far as to get a mini magical version of a fridge and preservation lunch box for the snack he bought. While the adult once again dissolved into small groups to chat, the Delacour brother decided to engage the child with a game of hide and seek. The sitting room was filled noise with occasionally Silva squeal and giggling.

Dinner was an amazing lasagne with sides of garlic bread and green vegetables. With Tiramisu and Ice Cream for Dessert. Once again Silvanus took his daily potions with little complaint. After which Severus prepared him with a cleansing bath, followed by a potion that cleansed the body and blood. Severus also gave him a minor painkiller and sleep draught, so he wouldn't experience an discomfort. Lucky Grasten had notified them that child strength potions would not interfere with the ritual. The boy was then put into dark blue fleece pjs which the stars seemed to glow in the dark. Glad that the child felt safe and happy enough to sleep in the bed alone.

 **NB - For the next chapter I have written in detail about the Rituals. I am not sure whether I will upload it this weekend or next. It depends on how fast I make progress with writing Chapter 7 and 8 of this story and Custody Case.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kind Hearts and Circlets

Disclaimer - Same as previous. I do not on JKR Characters or settings.

Gold star for those who get some of the obscure references.

 **Chapter 5 - Kind Hearts and Circlets**

Hours later, when the group was ready for the adoption ritual. The participants were in flax linen tunics, shirts, trousers and simple sandals. The witness' were all dress in formal family wear, the Delacours in their signature royal blue and gold, Blacks in black and silver and the Princes in Byzantine purple and silver. The Ambassador and his partner were dressed in blood red with steel gray pattern and azure etching.

As they entered the solid steel doors, the room was dimly lit with varnished dark wood floors and in the center of the room was the ritual circle. Above the outer circle is a large glass astronomy dome, bathing the ritual site in the moon's glow. In the center was series of chalk circles, a central circle followed by runic array enclosed by a second larger circle. There were four smaller circles at three, five, seven and nine O'clock positions touching the outer circle. Two elevated platforms at the twelve and six o'clock position for the Officiator and Guide of the ceremony.

" Welcome, Lord, Ladies and Gentlemen. Granset will be officiator tonight and the House Black of Japan Goblin Oni will act as the guide. I and the others will act as witnesses." Greeted King Ragnarok, dressed in full battle regalia with a goblin crown. His double-bladed axe with serrated top edge had blood diamond fleck and goblin forged metal inscription glyphs for protection and luck. A serrated edge half wood and half titanium shield, to counteract wizarding magic was also held magically in place at his back.

" Thank you and your clansmen for accommodating us tonight. Could you talk us through the Ritual ?" Requested Lord Prince.

" First all participants will have to pick up two gemstones that are attuned for them, also they will need to pick up the ribbons chosen to represent their promises. After we will get into position, we will start with Severus Oath to act as the anchor and reply on behalf of the child.

Then we will open the ritual with the free will oaths, then Ambassador will bestow the Vampire Courts blessing for this ritual and then I will also bestow a blessing. We will burn the required plants, while we paint the required blood runes onto the anchor and child's skin. Then I will guide you through the agreement promises which are signified by tieing ribbon between the child's and your wrists. This part is the magical and spiritual part of the oaths, the adoption is completed in the next stage. We will pass a ceremonial goblet, in which you will place your chosen gemstones and add drops of blood into the potion inside the goblet. Once the child has drunk the goblet of potion, we will be left with marks slightly of skin colour. Our research shows that the goblet will dissolve into a living metal like substance which will become ornamental jewelry of the child and anchor, each with pieces of stone used in it. We say living as the last case the child used his magic to turn the bracelet into a forearm cuff, although it was removable once maturity is reached the person chose to wear it until their death. Right we should be starting shortly please collect the prepared materials from the altar near the platform."

Severus set Silvanus down near the table, "Okay Silva, close your eyes and pass your hand over this tray. If any of them give you a warm magical feeling pick them up." The small boy chooses a dragon scale-shaped black opal with iridescent green and blue pattern and an egg-shaped jade. Severus selected Onyx and Emerald, Lady Prince chose Amazonite and Stargem, Topaz and Malachite were picked by Lord Prince, Diamond and Ruby for the Delacour Lord, Tanzanite and Aquamarine for Heir Lord Black of Russia representative of Japan. While the other collected the blood vials with the predetermined amount of blood drops in it and their ribbons, Severus guided Silvanus over to the Goblet that Granset had placed on the edge of the altar.

"Master Prince, I require a drop of blood from your both, this will allow the living metal vessel to take on appearance and magic needed to start this ceremony. A drop each should do." Granset requested. Severus gently used a nearby needle to obtain a drop from his and the child's forefinger on to a stout bronze goblet. As the blood settled the goblet neck elongated and the bowl increased in size also. The bronze colour goblet surface colour distorted until there was a silver - blue flames from the top of the stalk to a third way up the cup. The rest of the cup darkened from silver to a tungsten grey. Looking closely above the flames, the metal was embossed was a night time forest scenes. With a full moon, trees and plenty of different creatures included; Dragonforma, wolves, snakes, phoenixes, foxes, deer, dogs, cats and birds. The curious child seemed to be trying to commit every centimeter of design into his memory.

Gransten clapped his hand heavily, signaling the start. He signaled for the participants to remove their sandal and for the guide to take them to the near the chosen circle.

" On this night, the first full moon after the winter solstice, 23rd of December 1984. We enact the ancient adoption rite known as _Ut custodiat Magia custodire ab deprædantes pupillos_ . Do you Severus Tobias Auer - Prince willing speak on behalf of the foundling child? To act as the anchor of these oaths and promises? "

" I do, Granset"

" Do both you and the child is known as Silvanus enter this rite of your own free will and without malice or ill will?"

" We do."

" May you fulfill your role as the anchor in this rite." Severus carefully guided the child into the center circle with him standing in a circle in between the two at the 12 o'clock position in the gap between the runic arrays. As he did so, he removed both their shirts as required for their roles in this rite.

" Do you Lady Silva Rhea Prince enter this rite as Mother of the Dawn of you own free will? Without malicious intention? "

" I do, Granset"

" May your fulfill your role as Mother of the Dawn in this rite."

Lord Tiberius Augustus Prince entered the circle as Father of the Day, Lord Louis Delacour as Brother of the Day and Lord Castor Marius Black representative of House Black Japan as Father of the Night.

" Ambassador Dracul representative of Royal Vampiric House of Tepes will you step forward to bless this rite. "

The Vampire approached and stepped into the center circle painted with blood a crowned wyvern on the left collarbone and vampiric runes on the right. He repeated the same with Severus and then smeared a drop onto the goblets base. After a string of words in his native tongue the blood shone silver briefly before turning back to red.

" King Ragnarok of this Goblin Clan please step forward a bless this rite." They Goblin stepped forward a vial of what Severus recognised as stone fire, a closely guarded substance exclusively made by goblins and had many uses. A cleansing fire which burned at low temperature, it was perfect in healing, rituals and warding but it was almost impossible to persuade Goblins to part with it. He allowed a drop the fall on the edge of Severus' and Silva's Circle and a drop on the Goblins base. In Goblin tongue the blessing was said as the grey flames rose is a swirling pattern before disappearing. Once the King to his place back in the witness stand, Gransten continued.

"We burn a winter bushel of Yew, Pine, Witch Hazel, Mistletoe, Holly, Ivy, Aconite and Mint. To ask Hectate to bless this rite, with purified and cleansing air. We initiate this rite with the exchange of blood, Dragon for the heart, Unicorn for Magic and Phoenix for the Soul." Gransted spoke in a clear steady voice as the guide chanted lowly as he drew runes and symbols in the blood. The highest in the center of the chest and the lowest above the navel with the final one being in between the two. When the chant was repeated a third time, the guide stepped out of the circle as there was another silver flash signifying the stage as complete.

"May the Anchor bless and ensure the upholding of this adoption agreement between House Prince, Black and Delacours. May he always provide a place of safety, stability and harmony. Share your joys and woes and see to your emotional, magical and physical health. " As Granset said it, Severus loosely tied plaited ribbons of Aqua, Light Blue and Brown representing his promises. He then tied a Mythril colour ribbon, an unnaturally bright silvery blue ribbon to represent his position. The participants replied "So mote it be" at the end of the promise. He turned Silvanus slightly to the right, so they could repeat the process with his grandmother, with his right wrist still attached to the boys left.

"May the Mother House of the Dawn always provide sanctuary and wisdom." was said as plaited white and blue ribbon, then a silver ribbon was attached to the boys left wrist. The promised was answered in a similar fashion as before.

The boy moved to face Lord Prince, " May the Father of the Day, always guide you through your life. May he encourage your learning and give you strength to succeed in your endeavors. May he reside over this adoption with authority, integrity and seriousness". Plait of Black, Orange and Dark Blue ribbons alongside a Gold was tied to his left wrist.

Lord Delacour's plait of Yellow and Pink ribbon alongside a bronze one was tied to the boys right during the promise "May the Brother of the Day, always provide a place of full of joy and love." Shortly followed by Lord Black of Russia, ribbon plait of White, Orange, Purple and Blue, along with Silver to his right wrist during the final declaration. " May the representative of House Black of Japan fulfill this promise. May the Father of the Night, provide shelter, safety and see to your needs. May they guide your learning." With that Severus and Silvanus completed the circle returning to their positions facing the 12 o'clock platform.

Gransten floated the Goblet of potion into the center circle, Silvanus picked is up as indicated. " We complete this rite by passing this ceremonial vessel, placing our stones in their position and adding our blood. We ask that the child is blessed with the name Silvanus Rigel Alexis Black - Prince." Gransten indicated the vessel be passed back to him, then back to Silvanus, where he placed his gems in the 12 and 1 o'clock position. The vessel was passed to Severus who placed his stones in the 11 and 2 o'clock position. After it was passed back he turned to pass it to Lady Prince, who not only added her stones, she added seven drops of blood. He continued this pattern including the guide after lord blacks turn, completing a seven-pointed star-like pattern of passing.

Gransten indicated that Severus could step forward and aid the boy in drinking the potion while the chanting drew to a close. Severus hands gently rested on both the base and cup, keeping the boy's hands steady. As the boy finished drinking the potion, he and Severus were enveloped in a tunnel of light, the exact colours of the ribbons. As the light faded, it revealed two figure, the Silvanus with a patterned thick circlet and Severus with a thick bracelet. The circlet was thick, decorated with dragon scale shape of bronze, dark grey and silver- blue. Small slithers of the twelve gems used even spaced around the circlet, in the middle of a dragon scale metal piece. On closer inspection, the inside has runic array inscription, his new name and a miniature version of the forest scene. Severus bracelet had a thin metal disk connected by woven pieces of the grey, bronze and silver-blue metal. Given the appearance of snakes wrapping around each other holding the tag in place. One side had a miniature version of the forest scene and the other a runic array around the edges with an enlarged Algiz, the shield rune.

The ribbons had burnt away in a warm fire, leaving miniature runes on the inside of the wrist for the participants. The runes represented not only their agreed position but their promise. Severus enclosed the happily teary child with a strong hug. " It's alright Silva, you did really well. Do you like your circlet? It might be difficult and too easy to spot like this. How about an armlet , bracelet, anklet or perhaps a for arm cuff ?" Severus conjured a mirror, so the child could see the options as Severus used the boys magic to manipulate its shape. The child, in the end, decided on an upper arm cuff on his left arm.

" Sev, when can I take it off."

Severus sighed slightly, It might be difficult for the boy to fully comprehend the importance of the jewelry, " Silvanus, you and I can only take off this jewelry very occasionally. It binds the adoption and can protect you. It should be kept quiet because we do not want someone to tell that bad man about it, okay?"

When the boy timidly nodded, Severus put the boy's sandals back on before lifting the child onto his hip. " Let's go find your Great Grandma Rhea and Grandma Eileen, If you ask they might make the best hot chocolate before we go to bed." The boy looked delighted as Severus walked towards the cluster of Goblins and People. Everyone conveyed their thanks, wishes and farewells before heading back the guest rooms for a final night.

Eileen and Rhea had made a rich swiss hot chocolate with a pinch of dry chilly for everyone. Silvanus had whipped cream, marshmallows and small chocolate shavings with his, while the adults added amaretto or brandy. There was a toast when Lord Prince used a spell to determine Silvanus' new name. He cheerfully stated that Hecate had given the name they had come up with, no doubt the boy would always be known as Silva, Rig or Alex and not his full names.

"We need to ask the Goblins to prepare a paper trail, to explain both our arrival in the country and our request for extra portkeys when we leave. My idea has we put an emergency notification that a sick child was transported into Gringott UK from Japan via Portal. As he required specialist treatment or which only his Godfather Severus was trusted with. We say that the Delacours traveled for business and that one of them is a secondary Godfather. That Princes had arrived to spend a weekend with Severus and Rhea, when the child arrived they determine that they could move the child to the Prince Black Forest House, which is close by to the Black and Delacour properties. The form would not require his full name just his initials and family name. If they require any more information, we tell them that the child is adopted into several families on international soil. That should satisfy the extra portkey requests." Izar commented.

The adults all agreed, as no one was ready for bed they continued to talk. When Silva started falling asleep on Severus lap, he gathered the child and tucked him in. An hour later the adults had decided on a 9 am Breakfast, then a short meeting before they closed the immediate business with the Goblins and headed home. Severus said farewell to everyone, before climbing into bed, the boy seemed to sense his presence and cuddled into his side.

\- 8am Gringotts Guest Suite, Gringotts Bank, London -

When Severus next woke just after 8am, Silva was splayed all over his chest with one hand on his face. Next to each arm was a Dragonforma curled up protectively around the boy. Severus sat up against the headboard, holding the boy to his chest to stop him sliding off. He rubbed the boy back until the eyelids fluttered open and close. "Wake up, Silva. We are going home today," he said softly, laughing when the boy attempted to hide in Severus shirt.

"Come on, we are going to give you and your friends a warm bath. Then we are going to do some drawing while we wait for breakfast. Maybe you could ask everyone to help name them. " Severus used his spare hand in the wake the cat-like lizards, Silva enjoyed watching them stretch and put a hand out to stroke the sensitive spot in the joint under the wind or under their chin. Standing slowly keeping hold of the squirming boy he headed to the main bathroom. He undressed them both before using magic to cover them in soap suds, which he washed using a showerhead. When they were both clean he thought it was a good opportunity to introduce the child to a wizarding bath.

Water flowed from a waterfall from the wall into the deep pool like bath. The aesthetic of the bath made it look like a deep rock pool in a river, with a shallow rock shelf to sit on. Severus transfigured a spare towel into some swim shorts for him, he then entered the pool with Silva on his hip. The temperature was that of a hot spring, bordering on pleasantly hot and warm. The creatures seemed to bath from the rock shelf, once done they sat on Severus' shouldered and play dived into the deep pool. The toddler on his hip was laughing and giggling with amusement.

Severus slowly lowered himself from standing height until the water was up to the middle of his chest, at first the boy wriggled but with some reassurance, he began to trust him. " Would you like to learn to swim? " They boy nodded and smiled as he splashed the playing dragonformas. Severus joined in the splashing game keeping tight hold of the child until they were ready to leave. Severus dried them with magic and use of fluffy towels before heading back to their room to dress. Silvanus choose to dress in a shirt which was Prince purple with silver buttons and seems. His jumper was silver darkening into royal blue then midnight blue and the bottom. As always his trousers and boots where black and his outer robes was prince purple. Severus wore similar colours as to yesterday but opting for a less formal version.

When they entered the sitting room, they were greeted by most of the other guests. Silvanus was placed on the floor with a colour book filled with magical animal outlines with crayons, while the stowaways entertained themselves. The female had taken a liking to Arcturus while the male was happening to chase a runaway crayon on sit on the boy's shoulder observing. The older gentlemen sat in a cluster of armchairs near the coffee tables, while Severus, Arcturus, Izar, Amand, Jean - Paul, Rhea Eileen and Eileen sat on comfortable sofas.

The younger Delacour's were fascinated by the reptilian and cat-like nature that the animals displayed. Severus mentioned that it was becoming a pain calling them DragonFormas and they needed real names. They offered up their ideas, from tree and plant names to colour names and season names. Eventually suggested Japanese seasonal based names which would be easy to pronounce and good for their registration. The male was named Akikio meaning autumn child and Koharu meaning small spring. On closer inspection, the male was a multitude of brown colours from umber to a reddish chestnut colour, with patches which felt like bark grooves. The underside of his wings camouflages to look like leaf litter in the autumn season. The female was a range of stone greys and mossy greens with the underside of the wings imitating moss, with several spots of real moss growth. Izar and Arcturus were making plans to do a summer observation project with the kids. Silvanus repeated multiple times a short of click, whistle combination that called each one to him, the adults were hard-pressed to make the sound. So Silva explained the human names to Akiko and Koharu.

During Lunch it was decided that Izars cover story should be put to good use, the Princes would stay in the UK for five days, before going to the Black Forest Estate on the 29th. The Delacours and Blacks would travel to celebrate new years on the 30th to the 2nd of January.

Severus, Rhea and one other would return to the Surrey House on the 3rd, Severus would claim sickness before returning to school on the 20th. The child then would spend two weeks in Germany, France and Japan. In France, they would meet about the vaults and business etc. If the child was ready he would stay with the Blacks for some lessons with the young children if not he would stay in Germany until Severus was off in April.

Silvanus would come to the Japanese magical festivals surrounding the blossoming of the Sakura trees in Mid April, after which he would experience Beltane in Ireland. He would celebrate vernal equinox no matter where he was, they had decided that although Imbolc was barely celebrated they would leave a blessing of milk in a druid grove with Brigid's crosses. This year they would keep to the Celtic/Pagan Magical festivals but also experience some Asian, German and French variants. A great introduction to the magical culture, history and the Summer would be split equally between the families before he would start the first term of the L0 course with Seren Black.

They briefly touched the topic of education, which Arcturus retrieved a guide on what was expected they know before they could start L0 courses at the school. Arcturus believed they wouldn't have to push hard to get Silva ready but they would need to start introducing him to meditation and physical exercise to strengthen the body and magic control. They determined the best base school for his course would be the Switzerland branch which was the most diverse and well-protected schools. The other two main sites often granted entrance to visiting scholars and other citizens. Those two schools would be best for specialist one - off courses like the magical architecture and archeology course.

At 1pm, they re-entered the conference room, while Izar was introducing their ideas behind the explanations for returning portkeys with an unregistered child. Steelwolf and Bjor attached tiny ornate looking leg cuffs to Akiko and Koharu. Goblin steel embossed with a serial number, species identification, caretaker name (Blacks of Kuroshima and Prince) and their name both in Japanese characters and English. Once the cuff was in position, Bjor held a dragon scale made from goblin silver decorated with small dragon egg-shaped jade and black opals. The cuff ends joined below seamlessly, they were sturdy and seemed impossible to break.

"When Silvanus is old enough and competent to prove caretakers they can alter the registration. In an emergen,cy the cuffs can be separated from them but its not advisable because they are afforded great protection with these cuffs. " They explained to Severus, while handing over a copy of the registration documents and instructions. Of which Severus added it to its rapidly growing file labelled with Silvanus name in his satchel. They returned to the end of the table where Izar and the Goblins were negotiating the documents needed for the official paper trail and the UK fake paper trail. Soon the group was ready to depart, each family had a set of official and false documents sent to their vaults. They also had the additional muggle documents ready for when Harry needed to be transferred to Isaac Sable - Towers guardianship to go to the specialist school, no doubt including the muggle medical documents required to show abuse etc.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Trail of Crumbs

**Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own JK world.** _ **Although the original characters and places are**_ **mine** _ **.**_

 **Chapter 6 - Trail of Crumbs**

Severus, Silvanus, The Prince's and The Black's took a goblin portkey to Rhea's property in order to maintain their cover story. "All right little one, Severus and I need to give you another round of treatment, we will put you to sleep for a couple of hours. When you wake we will start preparing for the festivities. Here's a snack to keep you going, chocolate milk and a chicken sandwich." Rhea kissed the child's forehead and carded her hand gently through his hair. Silva happily munched on his snacks, on the sofa while Rhea read a short story about the Kellas Cat of Kilmore.

Within in the hour, Severus laid the child on his bed. While they assembled the potions needed to strengthen bones, muscles etc. Often small children experience severe side effects, so to ease it the boy was spelled to sleep. Administering the potion by gently rubbing on the throat to encourage the automatic swallowing reflex.

After having a late lunch with the group, it was agreed that they would start preparing the paper trail. The Prince phoenix would flash all the guest bar Severus, Rhea and Arcturus home via the international portkey office. The whole of the Delacour, Black of Russia, Japan and Canada would pack and be flashed late this evening to the main Prince property. Where they would start preparing for New Year celebrations and Guardianship contract negotiations.

Arcturus would help the Prince siblings fake, a medical isolation case. He would also play guardian/father of the child to the bureaucrats investigating the case and any anomalies. They would prepare the paperwork needed for international portkey. Once they all left, Rhea started hinting that he needed to deal with Dumbledore. With a frustrated sigh, he left her in the Kitchen with whatever she was baking. He retreated to his sisters office, breathing and preparing himself to deal with Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, evening Albus." He called clearly.

" Severus, my boy. I wasn't expecting you to contact me until Monday, is there a problem?" When Dumbledore opened the connection, Severus pushed his head through with a strong bubble head and sterilisation charm in place.

" Family emergency, a child of an allied family has requested my assistance. The child is deathly ill and was transported from Japan to the UK. I am in isolation, with my sister, to treat him. As soon as we have a handle on the case, I will need to accompany the boy to Germany. Where his guardian's family is setting up a summer residence for his care, my German cousins will see to his recovery once there "

" Ahh, I see, surely you don't bear responsibility for this child. Couldn't your sister handle his case alone? How did he get through the borders? What would happen to your classes?"

" The child is a distant relative of House Prince and a House Ishikawa and Black of Japan, he is also my Godson. Goblins allowed us to use the portal to transport him, they had the strongest sterilisation bubble on the child. He has people in high places owe his family a debt, that helped us move via Gringotts. My sister can handle his basic care but she doesn't have the in-depth knowledge to fiddle with potions to suit his needs.

Mr Jigger niece could easily handle year 1 - 3, Andromeda Tonks 4 - 5 and Slughorn 6 & 7\. Miss Belladonna Jigger, is finishing off her mastery in Potions and Education, she needs the experience. I was planning on speaking to you about hiring her next term. Andromeda and Ted owe me a favour, between the two of them they can handle Head of House and Potion Master duties. Slughorn talent relies on the students being able to handle themselves. Anything else?"

" That sounds reasonable, do you have notes on your curriculum and classes."

" In the teacher's cupboard, they are organised by year and house. The password is aconite. I need to go, I have two hours to get all the food and groceries we need before the isolation wards are put up. I will be able to receive note through the floo but they need to be sterilised beforehand. I will not be able to receive Owl or Phoenix. I will be out for anything between a week or month. Please have Sinistra talk to my Snakes. I will take the time to reply to notes every two days. I will contact you if the situation changes, Goodbye Albus". With that, he closed the floo and put up sterilisation wards and left a magically recorded message for anyone attempting to floo.

Moving towards the Kitchen, where I could smell baking. " I spoke to Dumbledore, told him we had the whole house in isolation and a deathly ill child. I laid out the 'Gringotts portal to transfer the child' breadcrumb trail, for him to follow. Set up Miss Jigger, the Tonks and Slughorn to cover my duties. I am glad Dumbledore didn't ask after my using of the term guardians, instead of parents. I did have to tell him, he was my Godson. I put up floo wards and an auto recorded message on your office floo. They are going to deliver letters through it, I told Dumbledore no Elves, Owls or Phoenix. Do you have a catalogue for that food delivery service? I need to lay some more breadcrumbs."

" Yeh, in the recipe book cupboard. You might as well order from the medical specialist, select a couple of mundane supplies as well. If you want your breadcrumbs to stick to the trail."

" mmmh. How about around the world snack packages, includes magical and mundane snack and drink from five choose countries. Let's pick France, Germany, Japan, UK and … Can you think of a fifth Rhea?"

" Korean or Canadian. My school friend introduced me to amazing things. What are you ordering for our isolation premade meal and food."

" Try and get both, Severus. My children, nephews and nieces have been to both countries. It would fit the House Black of Japan image" Arcturus offered.

" Winter Vegetables and Fruits box. Going to mix and match with heavy and light meals, european food. I have asked for extras premade meals that are Japanese comfort food. Vitamin milkshake packs, coffee, teas and butterbeer. What do you think about getting weeks worth of fresh meat and diary?"

" Sure, I will pick out some things for the German toy and children early education shop. What are you ordering through the medical?"

" This is the perfect opportunity to go wild on mundane health equipment without having to file a huge report saying that I am not going to tinker with it via Dumbledore. A range of antibiotics, fluid replacement treatment, oxygen equipment and nebulisers. Would it be a bit too much to get a hospital bed or surgery equipment?"

" Yes, way too far. I put on the form for colouring books and stationery. A panther teddy bear, a couple of children stories and the first series of teaching materials for the Modern School. Might as well have a nosey at it. Shall we ask grandpa, to send the Prince Phoenix to drop and pick stuff up?"

"Rhea, could you add in the Language Franca series for Japanese. Might as well get started, if we are going to pretend he has been in my care for a couple of months. I thought the Prince Phoenix was a myth".

" Prince's don't want Dumbledore getting overly curious. Rhea that is a good idea, may add a German and French course for him to pick up slowly. I will start contacting Grandfather, for medical assistance. Look to see if we need anything else. Maybe put through a form for Prince company healing potions and standard mundane medicines."

"Will do. I will put some coffee and dessert on too. Arcturus do you mind checking on Silva, bring him and the lizards down if he is awake." Arcturus nodded and headed to the room.

I walked back to the office, quickly scribbling down a note to Lord Prince and tossed it too its destination.

 _Dear Grandfather/ Lord Prince,_

 _I hope you all got home without too much issue from the international portkey office._

 _We have spent the evening laying down breadcrumbs for Dumbledore. We have blocked the floo and put the house in 'isolation mode' for medical reasons. To maintain our cover we need to contact via notes through the floo (no elves or owls) please notify the others. Can we borrow Levene to pick up our emergency supplies for our 'isolation case'. We will send a convenient note the night before we are due to 'move the patient' to Germany for recovery. Please be prepared to back us up. A box of mixed mundane medical supplies, Prince medical potions and healing potion ingredient wouldn't go amiss. Send with an signed invoice._

 _Your Grandson,_

 _Severus._

 _Severus,_

 _Levene will be there in moments. I will notify the Black and Delacour's after. I will ask the Blacks to send letters to their ward for you to read out to your patient and perhaps a toy. That should keep the act up, I would send back picture for their files._

 _Lord Prince_

After sending Levene off in a flash of dark green feathers. They settled down for coffee and cake, lightly discussion what they should do at new year. It would effectively be Silva's first Christmas in his memory. They would do the yule log but the blessing would be a normal wintertime nature blessing. A full yule blessing on an incorrect day wouldn't work, as natural peaks in ambient magic needed wouldn't be in existence.

The boy was lightly dosing on Arcturus' shoulder after drinking a milkshake and eating a chocolate tart slice. " Is he supposed to be sleeping this much?"

" I am surprised he didn't crash earlier at the bank we had him on small doses of pepper to counteract the lethargy. I would not be surprised if he slept around 14 to 18 hours for the next two weeks. The treatments that he is having demand alot of sleep to recovery from side effects. If he wasn't allowed to sleep, he would experience nausea, aching, tingling and headaches. He will probably wake when we decide to have dinner. Do you want to help us fake a medical room with patient and parent in the room? It would be a good use of time tomorrow."

" Both my brother and I did basic healing/first aid courses, so I will help make the scene. Will we tell Silvanus that we are playing doctors and nurses tomorrow."

" I think it would scare him if we did not explain it." As he spoke, Levene had flashed in with the boxes and bags of supplies. The Mundane medical supplies had come in a green holdall with medical symbol on the side and a fluorescent yellow stripe. The potions and ingredients came in a crate. The food shop had delivered the produce in a wizarding fridge box and a normal box. Also was the remainder of the items his parent's orders; furniture and clothes.

Rhea and Severus moved with graceful ease while unpacking everything. Severus quickly sorted through the medical items, commandeered the spare pantry in the lab space. Rhea made sarcastic comments at Severus over his disdain of her light and airy ground floor lap. It was light blue with pretty tiles used as a splash board, something too like a kitchen for Severus case.

Once the two had finished with their quick witt and sarcastic comments, they decided tonight they would try the wizarding premade stuff. Severus last used the British version of the service during his mastery, the food was often under seasoned and heavy. They decided on sharing a Katsu curry, miso soup and Grilled fish dish. They decided to make a fresh salad that even a four-year-old would eat. A Greek-style salad with feta cubes, tomato and cucumber. Rhea would offer 'the lizards' some grilled meat scraps that she was saving to make stock, some fish and some nuts.

At 9pm, Silva stirred long enough to eat properly. He was not in the mood to try all on offer but took the Japanese curry and picked at the salad. Severus than gave the night time potions, before preparing the child for bed. When the boy started to groan in discomfort, Severus gave him a spiked hot chocolate. Arcturus read from a chair new the bed, while Severus sat next to Silva. When Silva eye dropped but didn't open again Severus used teeth cleaning charms before tucking him in.

Over the next couple of days, Severus, Rhea and Arcturus kept their cover. With Silvanus' help they faked a scene, carefully crafted to fool even a specialist in Mundane and Wizard healing. Silvanus was outfitted with an oxygen mask and a cannula which was attached to intravenous fluids and antibiotics. Severus and Arcturus were in the scene dressed in muggle scrubs with gloves and masks to finish off the scene. The photo although in dull colour, the faint shimmer of a sterilization and lockdown ward could be seen. Arcturus was posed as the worried guardian and Severus to Healer. They made a trail of medical records that would fit a child with pneumonia with magical distortion element. Making it impossible for them to carry out magical tests of illness. They replicated to notes of a case Severus helped within his mastery, a teen who has caught a meningitis strain that seemed to distort his core and cause a severe magical backlash. The magical backlash was so severe that the original idea of having him treated in St Mungos would have killed him and maybe some of the attending healers. His master and him, managed to persuade the parent to let them treat him St Thomas Squib treatment centre.

Arcturus contacted his Goblin to make the paperwork say that they wanted guardianship of a distant relative and the child came into the country three months earlier for a trial stay. They would also get the required Japanese resident permit for the child and start the process for citizenship. They had received notification from the French ministry and Russian ministry that Silvanus had been granted automatic citizenship, for being related to Royal level houses Delacour and Vasiliy. Vasiliy had been contacted by Castor, who was beating back the royals to prevent them from summoning the four-year-old to the New Year Royal Ball. Castor had written a long frustrated note to his son about the situation, the Vasiliys had summoned Castor Marius at 6am in the morning.

Only the Goblins had been successful in advising the Vasiliys that it was for the boy's safety not to be introduced formally until he was eight or nine. That the boy way the blood linked to six of Britain's top eight families and ward of the Delacours and well as Black and Prince families. The boy would be a huge target if he was forced to go to festivities where his full inheritance would be announced. Vasiliy was told that they would be updated if they kept the knowledge under a strong security oaths. The boy would be spending weeks going between Britain, Germany, France, Russia and Canada, when he was not being tutored in Japan. They agreed to an informal meeting during Vernal Equinox or Beltane, at the Bodensee Lakehouse of either Prince or Delacour. Castor Marius was relieved to be dismissed to continue packing for New Years at the Prince Mansion.

When the boy was awake enough, Arcturus read to him and then tutored him in basic Japanese. Rhea let him help her make another cake and Severus took him to explore the miniature greenhouse. Severus showed the boy mundane herbs, letting him have a taste, then some harmless fun magical species. Plants that laughed, sung or changed colour when being tended to. After lunch of chicken noodle soup and cheesy toast, they played some board games than introduced Silvanus to something magical. This routine continued until they were ready to leave the country with all the paperwork to maintain their cover.

On the day, they had packed their clothes and the necessary props. Severus notified Albus that they needed a non disruptive portkey to the international portkey office, he also asked for Albus to notify the staff of the medical circumstance. Albus agreed and authorised a ministry inbound portkey, a large chain with a medical pendant on it. Arcturus would be carrying Silvanus, who had an intravenous cannula and oxygen tube in place. The calcium and bone resurrection potion caused the child to be covered in a slight sweat sheen and made him look a tad pale, adding to the effect. Severus had the mundane medibag and a potions case flung over his shoulders. Rhea had a pocket full of shrunken luggage and the satchel of documents and correspondence, she worked her magic by putting magical deficient ward and sterilisation bubble around the boy. The rest were encircled by slightly weaker sterilisation wards which included the air between members of the group. With everything in place, Severus clearly stated "Asclepius" and the portkey pulled them to their destination.

Unlike normal portkeys, their bodies felt like they were floating at speed to the location than being forced through a gap in a wall. They had arrived in one of the interview rooms belonging to the department, obviously, they realised that portkey a medical case into the main office might give a chance of exposure to his 'condition'. After a short discussion with the Ministries in-house Mediwitch and the Head of the department, they were able to get another non disruptive international Portkey to the location given (Guest House of the Prince estate). Arcturus arrival by a Goblin Portkey was barely scrutinised under the circumstances, they always pried for information if the Goblins were involved. Once at the guest house, they dropped their disguises and props, although they kept the cannula, as replacing fluid and vitamins through it turned out more efficient than the potion. The potion had started losing its effectiveness with so many other stronger potions in his system.


End file.
